Pumps adequately configured for improved longevity are needed to reduce operational expenditures (OPEX) in industrial operations. By increasing the practical runtime of pumps (between scheduled maintenance and overhaul cycles), operators can run their processes longer with less downtime, with less spare parts equipment purchases, and/or with less maintenance/labor costs. Unlike prior designs, embodiments of the improved impeller and robust wear-resistant vane design disclosed herein (e.g., shown in FIGS. 2, 4, 6, 8-21) have been shown to extend practical wear life and run time by at least 50% as compared with the conventional designs shown in FIGS. 1, 3, 5, and 7. One example of a conventional centrifugal pump can be seen in U.S. Pat. No. 5,478,200.
A need exists for such pump impellers which can be readily manufactured without substantial increases in cost, and which demonstrate superb wear characteristics that result in increased runtime before overhaul. The subject matter disclosed herein at least partially satisfies this need and provides a plethora of advantages as will be appreciated by those versed in the pump arts.